Deep Throat
The man referred to as Deep Throat was a mysterious informer to FBI Special Agent Fox Mulder in the early 1990s. (TXF: "Deep Throat", "The Erlenmeyer Flask") History During the Vietnam War, fought between 1965 and 1973, Deep Throat served as a CIA operative and gained the distinction of being one of three men to have exterminated an E.B.E. in compliance with the E.B.E. Extermination Policy. (TXF: "The Erlenmeyer Flask") Between 1992 and 1994, Deep Throat provided Fox Mulder with information regarding the X-Files that he was investigating. (TXF: "Deep Throat", "Ghost in the Machine", "Fallen Angel", "Eve", "Young at Heart", "E.B.E.", "The Erlenmeyer Flask") In early 1994, Deep Throat was killed by "Crew Cut Man" during a trade to secure Mulder's release. (TXF: "The Erlenmeyer Flask") In Arlington in late 1994, a funeral was held in Deep Throat's memory. (TXF: "Little Green Men") In the summer of 1996, Jeremiah Smith momentarily assumed Deep Throat's appearance. (TXF: "Talitha Cumi") Relationships Fox Mulder Shortly before Agent Mulder traveled to Southwest Idaho with FBI partner Dana Scully to investigate an X-File, he first encountered the man they would later come to know as "Deep Throat". In a Washington bar, the mysterious man slyly observed Mulder inform Scully that a colonel named Robert Budahas had gone missing near Ellens Air Base, Idaho. When Mulder left Scully to use the restroom, Deep Throat followed and warned him not to pursue the X-File, claiming that the military would not allow an FBI investigation. Deep Throat refused to answer several questions as to his identity, claiming that the answer was unimportant. However, he did inform Mulder that he could be of assistance to him and admitted that he had been interested in his work on the X-Files. When Mulder queried him as to how he knew about that work, Deep Throat answered that he was in a position to know a lot of important information about the American government. He also claimed that Mulder and Scully were exposing themselves to needless risk and that Mulder still had a lot of work to do, advising him not to jeopardise the future of his efforts. Shortly afterwards, Deep Throat left the restroom. Mulder tried to follow him into the bar, but quickly lost sight of him. After Mulder and Scully returned to Washington from Idaho, Deep Throat approached Mulder, who was running round a sports track, and met with him in the middle of the field. Deep Throat warned Mulder that his and Scully's lives could be in danger as they had seen things they were not meant to see. Deep Throat agreed to provide Mulder with information, only so long as it was in his own best interest - namely, the truth - to do so. Mulder was convinced that he had seen something in Idaho and asked Deep Throat what exactly the object was, as his memories had apparently been erased. Deep Throat simply asked Mulder if he thought he had seen a military UFO and why he, and others like him, still believed in the presence of alien life on Earth when so much evidence contradicted this theory. When Mulder answered that all the evidence was not entirely dissuasive, Deep Throat agreed with the reply and began to leave. Mulder asked if aliens were indeed on Earth and Deep Throat, stopping to face him, replied that aliens had already been on the planet for a very long time. (TXF: "Deep Throat") When Deep Throat met with Mulder again, he did so against his better judgement, irritated that Mulder had not respected the terms of their arrangement. (TXF: "Ghost in the Machine") Deep Throat gave Mulder information relating to the top secret Lichfield Experiment and organised for Mulder and Scully to interview Eve 6. (TXF: "Eve") Deep Throat used a mixture of truths and expertly constructed lies to try to throw Mulder and Scully off the scent of an E.B.E. which was being transported across the US in an unmarked truck. He claimed he was doing this to protect Mulder and the rest of the world from the truth. (TXF: "E.B.E.") :This incident is the first known instance in which Deep Throat lies to Mulder. In early 1994, Deep Throat alerted Mulder to a major security leak within the Purity Control project. Due in part to this leak and also to Mulder and Scully's subsequent intervention, a massive cover-up was initiated. Mulder intercepted and attempted to protect Doctor William Secare and was taken prisoner by Men In Black. Deep Throat and Scully hatched a plan to steal a DNA sample from the project and use it to trade for Mulder's release. Because of Deep Throat's shadowy existence, it was easy to dispose of him in retribution for his meddling involvement in this top secret cover-up; he was shot in the chest by "Crew Cut Man" and died on the road beside an unconscious, but safe Mulder. As he lay dying in Scully's arms, his last words were: ::"...trust no-one." Mulder later used eight-power binoculars to watch Deep Throat's funeral in Arlington from a distance. (TXF: "Little Green Men") Cigarette Smoking Man .]] In 1973, the "Cigarette Smoking Man" had a photograph taken with Deep Throat and their colleagues at the State Department, who would all later form the Syndicate. Also included in the picture were William Mulder, the "Well-Manicured Man" and Victor Klemper. (TXF: "Paper Clip") In the summer of 1996, the Cigarette Smoking Man interrogated Jeremiah Smith and witnessed him momentarily assume Deep Throat's appearance. (TXF: "Talitha Cumi") Appearances *TXF Season 1: **"Deep Throat" **"Ghost in the Machine" **"Fallen Angel" **"Eve" **"Young at Heart" **"E.B.E." **"The Erlenmeyer Flask" *TXF Season 2: **"Red Museum" (archive footage and references) *TXF Season 3: **"Paper Clip" (photograph) **"The Blessing Way" (hallucination) **"Talitha Cumi" (actually Jeremiah Smith) *TXF Season 4: **"Musings of a Cigarette-Smoking Man" (Melvin Frohike's narrative) *TXF Season 7: **"The Sixth Extinction II: Amor Fati" (dream) *TXF Season 9: **"The Truth" (archive footage) References *TXF Season 2: **"Little Green Men" **"Sleepless" Background Information The Deep Throat character was based on the infamous Watergate informer of the same name. Writer and creator Chris Carter also claimed to have been inspired by Donald Sutherland's portrayal of "Mr. X" in the Oliver Stone movie, JFK. According to Carter, he intended the character to be someone who comes from a mysterious, shadowy government, of which the public has no knowledge of, and selectively helps Mulder and Scully when they reach a dead end or mistakenly follow the wrong lead in an investigation, without giving them too many answers. Somewhat surprisingly, the character's historic pseudonym is never mentioned until his final bona fide appearence in "The Erlenmeyer Flask", the Season 1 finale. Category:Unnamed people Category:Informants Category:Syndicate